Fragments of Captainia
by nady-tan
Summary: A collection of little stories about the life of Zee Captain and his minions. Genres and ratings may vary.
1. The Sun

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! So, as I drew the RA tarot, I had some ideas for stories based on the cards, and here is where I'll post them or any other small story that doesn't seem fit to be posted alone. I'm not really experienced in writing fanfiction, so sorry for any errors and tips will be welcome! This story was inspired by The Sun card.

P.S.: The title is a reference to The Epic of Zektbach.

* * *

**The Sun**

He ran his fingers on the wall, leaving a trail of blue. Big cans of paint were resting on the floor, near his feet. The only thing breaking the dead silence was the tune being hummed by Pilot.

His gloves, his jacket and his headgear were covered by paint, but he didn't mind. This painting was going to be his masterpiece. Pilot was drawing an image that had always been in the back of his head, but he didn't know why. Is it a memory? A dream, maybe? It is a place with a breath-taking beauty, which matches Captain's descriptions of the ancient, pre-apocalyptic world.

The childish aviator made sure to paint the glorious blue sky, the fluffy white clouds and the grass as green as his goggles being decorated with cute yellow flowers. He used his own hands to paint as he didn't find any brushes, and took care in doing all the details. He wanted to make something perfect.

Pilot took some distance to admire his work. It looked like there was something missing. He looked around, thinking about what he should do. Then he noticed two cans of paint he didn't open yet. The little pilot picked up the cans and checked their colors: Red and black. He smiled as he had an idea.

With the red paint, he drew balloons soaring into the sky, using the black paint to draw the strings tied to them. As Pilot traced the last string, a very familiar voice boomed from behind him:

"I see that mein minion is working on a fine piece of art!" Captain spoke as he proudly brandished his mug, which had an eerie smoke coming from it.

"Captain!" Pilot ran in Captain's direction. He wanted to hug his commander, and regretted being dirty with paint.

"I found paint in one of the buildings, and I thought you would like it if I made a painting for you!" Pilot said as he turned back to the wall. "I'm not sure if you will approve it as it's not a portrait of you, but I wanted to paint that place you told me about." He commented. "It sounds so familiar to me."

"I see." Captain walked closer to the painting, "But don't you think the sky is a little… Empty?" He pointed out.

"Empty?" Pilot looked to his drawing again, this time with more attention. Even after drawing the balloons, he still had the feeling of something missing. After some seconds staring at the blue sky on the wall, Pilot discovered his error. Really, how could he forget?

The Captain watched as Pilot dipped his fingers in the yellow paint. He drew a huge Sun, making its rays with fast movements. Pilot turned to Captain, expecting an answer from his Captain.

"Much better!" Captain answered, taking a sip from his tea.

The Pilot looked his work again, smiling broadly. In fact, it looked way better now that it had a great Sun to illuminate everything with its golden light.

Pilot was happy. Captain was by his side, and he had approved his painting. Nothing could ruin his happiness now. Not Snippy, not the voices, absolutely nothing. He was the happiest minion in this dead world, and it was all that mattered.

Captain petted his head, telling him they should go back to their base now. The Pilot followed him, wishing to someday be able to fly to that beautiful place. Wishing to be that happy forever.


	2. The Notebook

Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! This story may not be as good as the previous one, as I wrote it out of nowhere while sick and sleepy.

The fact that Engie was named after a Russian sci-fi writer and his poem about Annie made me have the headcanon that Engie is actually a quite skilled writer. This story is based on this headcanon. Reviews are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Engie couldn't sleep. He turned around, under the blankets that he gathered in his time with the crew, but was simply not able to find a comfortable way to sleep. He lets out a deep sigh. Moments like this are extremely common, as he is naturally a light sleeper, and in the late hours of the night the fear and guilt caused by the past always come to the back of his mind.

The engineer reached the side of his bed and lighted the red candle that was inside a colourful lamp. The lamp's colours clashed with the blankets' dull patterns, forming a funny effect. He admired it for a few seconds before putting his hand under the pillow and pulling out a notebook.

Engie liked to write. It was a nice distraction and helped him to get to sleep. Usually he writes about his adventures in the Dead City. Sometimes he writes about his feelings and worries. Sometimes he even creates his own stories, with the happy end that became an impossible dream for him. Once, he wrote about Her.

The sound of the pen forming words in the paper and the lamp's warm light have a soothing effect in him, and soon Engie falls asleep with his face on the notebook.

In the morning, when Engie opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Pilot with the notebook in his hands. Engie jumps of his bed, already fully awake, and tries to get his notebook back, without success.

"Give it to me!" He yells.

"You were sleeping with your face on it! Look, there's even drool!" Pilot mocked, "but I can't understand what is written here. What is this? Did you write it?" He asked. In that moment the engineer was glad for writing in Russian.

"It's none of your business! Just give me the damn notebook."

"If I give it to you, will you tell me what's written?"

Engie was about to say no when Captain entered the room and stood near Pilot.

"Can I know why are the kids fighting?" Captain questioned with his usual loud voice.

"Mr. Engie is not going to tell me what is written in the notebook!" Pilot responded, showing the notebook to Captain.

"He took it without permission!" Engie said angrily.

Captain took the notebook and started reading it. Engie just sat in his bed asking himself if Captain understands Russian, and wished he doesn't.

"Oh my, it looks like a really nice tale is registered here! You should read it to your fellow minions!" Captain exclaimed happily while looking the other pages of the book.

"No, I'm not going to read it! You should just give the notebook back to me and forget about it!" Engie grunted as he buried his face in his hands. He can't even have just a simple distraction without having to deal with Captain and Pilot.

"Don't be like this, Mr. Engie! You must share your stories with the world!" Captain handed the notebook to Engie.

"Read it, Mr. Engie! I want to know the story!" You could see the curiosity in the lenses of Pilot's goggles.

Engie looked at them, and then drove his eyes to the notebook in his hands. He takes a deep breath. It looks like he just can't escape those two.

"Fine, I'll read it." He finally answered. Pilot cheered loudly and Captain clapped his hands while exclaiming something in German.

And that's how Engie got in the living room, in front of a sleepy Sniper who just woke up, Zee Captain who was drinking hot tea and a very agitated Pilot. Engie opened the notebook in the most surreal story of the bunch, the one he thought they would like the most, and started telling it. He made sure to describe the scenery and narrate the actions the best way he could. And Pilot seemed to be totally fascinated by the story.

After the engineer finished his storytelling, there was a round of applause for him.

"That was a very amusing story indeed! Engie will be promoted to official storyteller!" Captain beamed.

"I can't wait to hear more!" Pilot shouted happily, before standing up and going to his own missions.

"You're a good writer." Snippy said, standing up too.

Engie just murmured a "thanks" with a shy smile in his face.

At night, in his bed, Engie lit the lamp, took his pen and opened his notebook.

He had a new story to write.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
